Strider of many Shades
by UlitmateWaifu
Summary: This certainly special human girl just so happens to be friends with the Strider boys, Dave and Dirk Strider. But...What will happen when one day She is left alone to explore the house and finds a rather private secret of one of the boys? How will this turn out for this, innocent girl? Dirk x OC possible Dirk X OC X Dave
1. Oc Introduction

Name: Alexandra Blaine Garrett

Nickname: Alex, Blaine, Lexie, Strings

Age: 16 years/ about 7 sweeps

Species/race: Human

Looks: Story Cover

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 109

Friends: Dave, Bro, Sollux, Gamzee, John, Nepeta, Karkat

ChumHandle: shadowMaster

Personality: Bubbly, energetic loud, but when depressed, quiet, cut off, fearful

GodTier: Prince of Light/Thief of Shadows

Likes: Coding, good movies, sparring, hand to hand combat, puppet making, dogs, video games

Dislikes: Her disability, being called weak, her mother, herself

Extra:

~She is the thief of shadows, and can control puppets as well as fight with her weapon, giving her the the nick-name strings.

~She Has silver almost white eyes, that do have tendency to change colours based on her hormones, so her emotions

~Has depression, and cuts. Wears a bracelet and adds a bead each day she doesn't cut


	2. Chapter 1: Curiosity

Alexandra was laughing so hard that her stomach was starting to hurt. The hands of a blonde haired boy were traveling over her sides to try to make it worse. "D-D-Dave! Stop it!" She cried out as he tickled her into submission. She always goofed around like this with her best friend. He smirks as he pinned Alex down with his knee and sat up flexing his arms.

"Admit I won, Alex, Then I will let you up." He chuckled as he looks down to her. She sighed raising her hands up.

"Alright alright! You won." She laugh, as he smirks to her, before hearing his phone buzz.

"Fuck." He mumbled as he got off letting Alex get up on her own. She sighed a bit as she sat up watching the flirty guy. She fixed her outfit, and her red hair that fell just above her waist, and over her chest.

"Damn it. John needs me. I am sorry Alex. Stay here...I will be back in like….an hour okay?" He gave a small smile.

"Look. Go off to your boy toy. I can hang here* She teased him. She knew john liked him. Though he denied homosexuality. Dave shook his head.

"He isn't my….Whatever..just… I will be back. Don't mess with too much." He laughs as he grabbed his jacket from a chair in the dining room and went to the door, slipping on his red converse before slipping out of the house.

Alex sighed a bit as she flopped down onto the couch pressing play on the movie she had been watching with dave. It was in the middle of a shitty chase scene. She sighed as she lean back and covers her eyes. She was going to be bored just sitting here. Then again, there was

the ability she had right now. she could learn more about the Striders and their secrets.

She chuckle to herself a bit as she nods to herself, leaving the Tv on as she starts to poke around the house. She wanders around the main rooms and the bathrooms. Dave's room was nothing new. But somehow, she ended up in Dirk's room. Somewhere she was never allowed.

Alex took this chance to start nosing around. He was a mysterious guy and Alex was always curious about him like this. So why not find out more? She rummaged through his drawers finding smuppets and clothes as you would have expected. Nothing besides some robotics books under his bed.

Alex started to rummage through his closet when she saw a small box pushed off to the side. Her curiosity getting the better of her and she knelt down on the ground and pulled it out. Alex opened it up quickly as a look of shock covers her face. Within the box was a multitude of...restraints, whips and….phallic objects. She bit her lip as she look at it. This...was actually something Dirk had? Was he...a masochist or something?

Alex carefully slips her hands into the box pulling out a pair of handcuffs with a chain connecting what looked like a collar. Alex was about to continue looking when she heard a sudden voice in her ears.

"Ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?" A low menacing voice came as a pair of large arms encircle her waist pulling Alex back to pin her to a large chest. She starts to panic and instantly tries pushing at the arms, making the grip tighten.

"Be a good little kitten and stay still Alex." The voice came out softer this time, causing a spark in her memory. She knew who was behind her. And she was fucked.

"D-Dirk...I..Um...I didn't mean...to..s-snoop or…"

"Save it darling. I know what you were doing."He said as he peeled the collar and cuffs from her hand smirking." these things are private you know. " He purrs looking at her face. Her eyes were a bright purple. She was scared. He let off a small coo as a hand lifted from her waist to move to her neck lightly pushing her jaw up facing him.

"Do you have an interest in this perhaps?" He coos looking over her face and leans in close to her lips catching her eyes noticing the small change, to a red as he let of a breath over her lips, making him smirk before he pushed in to press his lips to her small soft ones.

Alex gave a small gasp as she felt his lips massaging hers making her face light up red, closing her eyes. Her heart was racing quickly. What was honestly going on?

Soon enough Dirk pulled away as he smirks looking in her eyes. "Darling would you mind telling me what colour red is? Because I have never seen it on you before...and I have a mighty fine idea of what it means." His southern accent was slipping out a bit as he held her close making her look away from him closing her eyes again. This caused a small growl from Dirk as he pulled her closer to his chest making her look at him as he smirks wider.

"Heart pounding, dry throat, nervous….small..dizziness as I get closer?" He asked as he moved closer to her, his lips almost on her's again. She closed her eyes and nodded her head a bit. "You're feeling love..or attraction darling."

Alex's eyes shoot open and go rather wide as she listens to him. She...was attracted to her best friend's older brother? She was feeling a bit confused until she felt something brush and lock onto her wrists. She looks down to see the cuffs she had been holding minutes ago now around her wrists.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!" She tried to get angry only getting cooed to by Dirk as he pecks her lips

"Kitten….you were curious were you not….I am showing you what you wanted to know about." He smiled as moved the collar to sit around her neck. She whimpers a bit as she shook her head causing Dirk to stop.

"Hey….I won't do something you don't want me to okay? But how about we try it? If you say no I will stop alright?"He seemed earnest. Alex looks down and soon lifts her chin a bit for him to fix the collar on her neck. He grins a bit and carefully adjusted the collar onto her neck with a small grin. They were sort of friends. She never ignored Dirk and would prank Dave with him. But…. He seemed...rather content with having her like this. He soon pulled back and her arms relaxed lightly pulling on the collar as her hands sat just around her chest, arms at a bit less than a 90 degree.

"Shit."Dirk mumbled as he looks over her sitting on the ground like this."You look….God this is so hot." He mumbled as he smirks a bit to her reaching into the box and pulling out a small whip making Alex's eyes widen shifting purple again. Dirk looks to her and knelt down next to her. "Okay okay. Alex calm down. I won't use it." He said rather quickly trying to calm her down. he stroked her cheek quickly until he saw her eye settled on red once more. She looks at him confused before he huffs out.

"Lexie. .. I don't want to hurt you. . or make you scared. I...I kind of do... but... I don't want you scared of me okay?" He looks to her as he sighed. "This was a mistake. look..sorry to have scared you. I will.. I will just unlock you and you can go " he mumbled as he reached for her hands. Alex shifted a bit to move out of the way. She looks up to him, some anger in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask someone something before deciding on your own? As a matter of fact I would like to try this. Not half assed either. So...though.. I don't think I am ready for the whip or shit like that right away...I want to know." She explained rather long winded. Dirk looks to her with a small smile. This...was going to be nice. He moved to whisper in her ear as a hand moved to her hip.

"Sorry if I sound rude...it's my mentality when I do this okay?"He cooed before he nipped on her ear, tugging it, as his hands gripped her waist tightly.

"Okay Dirk. I understa-"

"Master."

"What?"

"Or senpai. Either of the two. Unless I tell you a specific name you are to call me only one of these two." Dirk growls as he pulled away to look over her. "Or I will have to gag that cute little mouth of yours?"

Alex nodded her head a bit surprised. He seemed to take charge rather quickly. She gave a small cute smile as she responded.

"Yes master." Was all she could manage before Dirk's lips crashed to her's, his hand moving to shift the collar around to move her hands behind her head as he kissed her.

He got aggressive rather fast, a hand instantly moving her around as he pleased. He pulled back only to lift her up onto the bed, getting over top of her as he licks her lip with a grunt, wanting entrance. She was going to tease, but a growl from him had her opening her mouth, a satisfied noise came from him as he explored her mouth pulling back rather quickly.

"Strawberry? I mean...I knew you weren't into makeup ….but damn. .. This lipgloss is fantastic. Now be a good little girl for your Master and ask me to kiss you."

Alex bit her lip as she looks up at him squirming a bit under dirk, making his knee move to pin her legs in place."No. Bad kitten. Stay still."

"M-master~...Please kiss me…."She whined out. She was always up for a good makeout session. And she had admit, the Striders did have a way of making her slightly flirty. Dirk growls as he let his head fall back reveling in the words before he leans down to connect their lips again. Soon enough though, a voice rang through the house.

"Strings? Hey Strings where are you?" Dave's voice called out as he could be heard walking around the base floor. Dirk looks up as he stays still. He looks to Alex and raised a finger to his lips.

"Hey Bro! I got her organizing with my up here. I will send her down in a minute." He called before he heard the tv flick on again. He let out a small shaky breath, as he rests his head on Alex's shoulder. She was blushing darkly below him as she squirms a bit making him look up. She squirms a bit as she lifts her hands up moved herself asking him to unlock them. He sighed and helped her sit up as he went to to box, grabbing the key,. he unlocks her wrists first getting a small sigh from her.

She lifts her head a bit so he can reach the collar and he smirks, a hand going to line her jaw, thumb keeping her chin up as he kissed on the front of her throat. she could feel a sense of dominance within him, as he touched her. Everything was meant to be soothing, calming for her, as he did what he wanted to. He chuckled hearing a small whimper from her. He unlocks the collar it falling to the bed, but Dirk kept her head up so she could only look to the ceiling.

"Let me see your phone." He purrs a bit as he continued to give small kisses down her throat. she closed her eyes as she pulled it out of her pocket of her jeans. He smirks and let her head drop a bit as he took it from her hands and quickly started to press keys, making her glance down to his hand. He finished as she did and handed it back to her.

"If you ever want to….Try this again...shoot me a text. But...just so you know, I don't do things half heartedly. Really think it over. Because if you want to….it is a commitment. A real relationship. Almost...a lifestyle. Of course you can end it...but it would be like any other break-up."

She gave a small nod as she took it back looking to the contact a moment before lifting the phone.

"A photo?" She cooed asking him if he would let her. He grins as he nodded and sat back give a small smirk toward the camera on her phone. Alex gave a small smile as she clicks a shot of his face and let it connect to the contact. She smiled as she moved over to him with a soft smile, him giving one back.

"I am serious about you, you know. if you want to do this, I am willing." He said as he moved to kiss her cheek. "If you are scared to ask, simple. Message me with 'master' okay?"

Alex gave a small nod rubbing his cheek. she would think it over. but for now, she fixed her red hair and left Dirk's room.


	3. Chapter 2:Help from a Moirail

Alex slipped downstairs as she pushed her phone into her back pocket as she saw Dave.

"Hey Strings. What was that about?"He asked raising a brow. Alex shrugged simply

"He needed help..so I complied." She said casually trying not to break her straight face. Her eyes had settled back on silver, her calm, middle colour.

"You sure? Dirk never normally asks for help…"He mused a bit confused. She shrugged.

"Well he did." She was trying to keep cool as she smiled to him. Dave carefully takes her wrist into his grasp taking a look at the small beaded bracelet. It has about 20 beads. He looks up with a wide grin opening his arms for a hug. Alex smiled and accepted willingingly.

"I am glad. Let's keep it this way."He purred in her ear as he held her rather closely for a moment before pulling back with a half grin in his face.

"Well we have two things….John is coming over..so either you can stay and we have a like...totally awesome and sexy slumber party or you can finish the movie and head off. As much as I like the first one...I think you have other opinions."

"Yeah. I will be off then."

"Aren't you gonna say bye to Dirk? He should thank you for helping him out and all! Hey Dirk You sh-"

"Shut up! I...It's fine so leave it alone okay?"Dave gave her a weird look before he nodded and patted her head with a small coo before Alex shook her head shoving him lightly before she hurried to the door. They said their goodbyes, and she left rather quickly once Dirk came down stairs. What was she suppose to say? How was she suppose to react? For now she hurried home and soon settled back into her room after greeting her Cousin, who was her guardian.

She had only just sat down on her bed when her Computer rung out with the sound of being pestered.

She let a small sigh out as she got up to sit at her desk, opening up pesterChum.

 **carcinoGeneticist has begun pestering shadowMaster**

CG: HEY FUCKASS.

CG: FUCKASS.

CG: IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I SWEAR I AM GOING TO COME TEAR YOU OUT OF THAT BED OF YOURS. YOU CAN'T SLEEP ALL DAY.

SM: Dear god Karkat. I was over at Dave's house.

CG: FINALLY FUCKASS! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR AN HOUR!

CG: I AM BORED AS HELL. SO I WANTED TO SEE IF I COULD TALK WITH MY MOIRAIL.

SM: I actually did have something I needed to talk with you about.

CG: I AM LISTENING FUCKASS. SPEAK.

SM:Okay well, in troll terms, I am red for someone. And I accidentally found out something about them I wasn't suppose to.

CG: WHAT EXACTLY WAS THIS 'SOMETHING' YOU FOUND OUT?

SM: I...found something that would be used for...Pailing. But...not normal pailing.

CG: OH.

CG: WELL…

CG: THAT IS….THEIR THING TO DEAL WITH… BUT WHAT IS THE ISSUE?

SM: Well...they found me. And found me looking through the items. But when I tried to explain….They kissed me. And it wasn't a normal kiss. It was...dominating.

SM: It kind of felt like...he wanted me to be a part of the sort of thing I found...And I don't know what to do.

SM: From what he showed me I am not sure how...safe it would be...but...I

SM: I felt a bit scared... But I wanted to try it too.

CG: WELL

CG: AS FAR AS I CAN TELL, HE DOESN'T SEEM TO WANT TO CAUSE YOU HARM.

CG: BUT IF YOU DO REALLY WANT TO HAVE THIS AS A PART OF YOUR LIFE AND FILL A QUADRANT WITH YOU, THEN FOLLOW YOUR BLOOD PUMPER. IF YOU WANT TO TRY IT, THEN GO.

CG: BUT JUST KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GETTING INTO. HAVE HIM EXPLAIN EXACTLY WHAT WOULD BE DIFFERENT FROM A NORMAL RED ROM WITH ANYONE ELSE THEN IT IS WITH HIM

SM: Thanks Karkat. I will definately think abou that.

CG:OF COURSE FUCKASS. I AM HERE FOR MY MOIRAIL. JUST, DON'T SEND ME THOSE CREEPY PUPPETS ANY MORE.

SM: Got it.

 **carcinoGeneticist has ceased bothering shadowMaster**

Alex gave a small sigh as she leans back in her chair, looking at her phone. She did want to try this. She wanted to be with dirk. But… before she got into something that may be bad for her, She had to know everything that would be coming her way. She picks up her phone and lets out a small sigh as she opens up a new message.

'Master...I have some questions.'


	4. Chapter 3:Things to Know About a Strider

It had been two days since the prior incidents between the small redhead and older Strider. Currently, she was walking outside in the frigid air as she glanced down to her phone.

'Well darling I am willing to answer any questions you have. Just head over the next time I shoot you a text so you don't need to worry about the little dude.' -2 days ago at 7:48 pm

'Hey, kitten. Dave left for a night at the loud troll's place. head on over and we can clear everything up for moving forward together.' -20 minutes ago at 4:36 pm

Alex gave a small sigh as she shoved it into her pocket breathing onto her cold hands. He sure was being rather calm about this. But she was….a bit curious of just what he had in mind for this type of relationship. She started to imagine things daydreaming along with her curiosity about the different things dirk could bring up. Possibly act like a sl-

Her thoughts were cut off as she ran face first into someone stumbling back a bit almost falling until an arm circles around her waist holding her upright pulling her to their large body. With a chuckle rumbling out of their chest. Alex looks up, her orange eyes locking with the black of a pair of pointed shades. Damn it. Even in the cold he wears them.

"You should pay attention kitten. You could have gotten hurt."He cooed out with a smirk. Alex let out a small sigh as she shifted to move out of his grip, it only tightening on her.

"Think I will let you get cold? It's freezing out here."He said before he quickly dips down to scoop her legs out from under her making the girl squeak a bit, causing another laugh from him. He smirks as he turns cradling her in his arms, quickening his strides to get back to the house. Once there he kicks off his shoes, shivering as he moved to the couch sitting her down before he grabbed a blanket wrapping it around the two of them, Alex still in her thick jacket and boots.

"Dirk...Hey dirk can I please get up to take my boots off?"

"No..I am cold and I want you too keep me warm." He purrs as he dips his head to peck behind her ear pulling her into his lap.

"Dirk…."

He gave an annoyed growl as he reached around to pull off the boots she wore chucking them towards the door, not caring where they landed. He buried his face in her neck as he let his hands carefully pull the zipper of her coat, causing the girl to squeal in surprise.

"Dirk. I still have some things I want to talk about before you start to get all-"

"I am not trying anything yet. I am just helping you out of that coat." He sighed a bit nuzzling her neck. She looks at him skeptically as she shrugged her arms out of the coat and he pulled it out of the blanket to lay over the arm of the couch.

"So….let's talk then kitten." He cooed a bit downdraught as she slid out of his lap but he respected her wishes since they were still discussing their relationship.

"Um...Well...I want to know….what exactly would we be, if anyone knew, what would we tell them."

"Dating. If you want to be specific, all they would need to know is boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And…..what….exactly would...we...be doing? like….different…."

"Kinks?"

"Y-yeah…."Dirk laughs as he kissed her cheek.

"So innocent. But I get it...Um….well there is the less….specific ones first….."He turns giving her a serious look before he continued with his words. "BDSM for sure. Before you ask, all parts of it. I love bondage and discipline….if you couldn't tell before. I...am a sadist. But I won't force that onto you as it is a bit more...harsh….that one is definitely up to you. And domination. I like someone submitting to me. Maybe even put up a bit of a struggle."

"That….doesn't sound to hard to grasp so far…..but as far as sadism and masochism….I am not so sure right now..I mean...maybe… but…"

"Like I said I won't make you. Moving on though…" He absentmindedly started to stroke her hair carefully thinking. "Um...I..have a pretty long list that i will probably use a lot….so...just bare with me. Hair pulling...a habit for me. um…"

"We don't have to go through everything… some surprises and stuff are okay to agree with. especially if it's with your domination...but things that… may be pushing the limits of..regular relationships."

"Oh...right. Okay… Blindfolds. ..Leashes?"

She thought for a moment biting her lip before she nodded her head carefully causing a pleased purr to rumble from his chest at the idea.

"Alright...Okay...these are the really...really harsh ones that I am fine saying no to...but it is something I like...a lot...so.. bare with me." she nodded her head slowly tensing a bit.

"Breath Control. On you and me. " Her heart caught in her chest as she instantly moved a hand to her throat carefully stroking the front. "I won't make you. It's a control thing. Alright?"

Alex's eyes shifted a shade of dark purple and Dirk panics. He quickly wraps his arms around her pulling her face into his neck as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"No breath control. Got it. Alex I want you to be completely honest here. If you don't say anything or if I worry, i am using your eyes as my gauge. I don't want to have to. So please… say no. This is a mutual relationship. If there is something you like, then we can do that too. Please just…. be open with me. we need to be trusting. You need to trust me with you and your feelings." Alex gave a small sniffle as her arms moved to wrap around his chest roughly as she let out a shaky breath.

"No breath."

"No breath." Dirk agreed as he rubbed her back carefully.

"Um...another one...completely fine if you say no to...is somnophilia...consensual of course."

"Somnophilia? What's that?" She asked biting her lip.

"here...I can show you a bit…." He said as he slowly, making sure to watch her as he lays her down on her back. "Now...don't move...or make a noise...pretend as if you are sleeping."

Alex looked hesitant but she closed her eyes and lays still letting her body relax. she jolted a bit as she felt his hands carefully move to her stomach and sides pressing himself rather lowly over her as he ghosted his lips over her neck leaving very light kissing causing her to relax yet make her heart race at the same time. he moved to her ear and whisper

"It would be like this. Me lightly pleasing you in your sleep, or while you pretend to sleep. Anytime you seem you might 'wake'...I stop….Is this okay?"

Alex nodded her head rather quickly, her eyes popping open to see him already pulling back with a smirk, shifting to hold her in his lap as she smiled giving a small coo, nuzzling his neck. Dirk bit his lip.

"I am not sure how you feel about this, but…..Daddy kink. Would you be okay with that? Me being your daddy?" He asked as his hands carefully rub her back. Alex sat still for a moment making Dirk worry before she pulled back to look at him, a grin on her face.

"Yes daddy." She smiled as he let out a small groan from her response.

"Fuck…."He groans out his hand pushing into her hair to hold her head in place as he pushed his mouth down onto her kissing her roughly, the texan boy's free arm pinning her to his chest. Alex squirms a bit as she kissed back pushing against his chest lightly. He growls a bit, his smirk growing as his arms shift to let her go, grabbing her wrists instead pushing her down to pin her to the couch under him.

"Careful what you say and do….because that made me want to ravish you."

Alex bit her lip a small pink slipping into her eyes and cheeks. Dirk looks at her confused for a moment before she smiled wider.

"Can we get past just kissing, daddy?" The boys face lit up as he gave an appreciative nod.

"Daddy, master, and Senpai….unless you ask….those are what you can call me during our… alone time."

SMUT WARNING

Next chapter will be getting into the smutty side of things.. but the plot is still here! a bit….it's a smut plot…..but...what was mentioned here will all be used at some point in the story...so i will put small warning. Have fun!


	5. Chapter 4:His mind and Her body

SMUT WARNING! This is the smut chapter...This will start all smut chapters

Alex had nodded her head once and was about to say something before she quickly was silenced, the larger man's mouth taking hers quickly. His arms shifted so they rest beside her shoulders on his elbows, kissing her just a bit deeper. Alex moved to wrap her arms around his neck softly, feeling his tongue darting out to her lip licking is slowly making her let out a small sigh.

Dirk growls a bit louder to her sound and he pulled back as he pulled off his shades the orange eyes staring at her pink ones with a grin.

"So pink is lust or horniness? Good to know…." He purrs out as he let his shades sit on the coffee table, picking up the girl and shifting her to sit in his lap with a grin. "My room or out here still?"

"Whatever you want daddy!" Alex purrs a small smirk on her face. She wasn't...completely innocent...she knew of this stuff. But the one thing was...she never had a chance for personal experience. So she was a bit nervous. But they were alone. And hell, she knew the guy for 4 years personally! 6 if you count when she first became friends with Dave.

Dirk gave another purr as he shifted his hands onto her hips, his hand slipping under the black top to sit on her bare skin of her waist. Alex bit her lip quivering slightly.

Dirk smirks as he carefully watched her, his hands starting to slowly creep up her body. His orange eyes were slowly scanning her body, the sadist in him coming out a bit as he watched her squirm. His hands carefully crept up further as he watched her face flush until his thumbs sat just under her bra. Alex was silent looking away from him as her eyes were shifting between pink and green. He chuckled at her embarrassment but he stops for a moment letting her get use to it as his thumbs stoke under the cup slowly. She pouted for a second, before looking to him with her cheeks puffed out.

"Dirk, what are you d-" Dirks hand shifted down pinching her side making her squeak from the pain.

"Bad girl. Kitten….what do we call me?"

"S-sorry, d-daddy…."She mumbled looking away again. She was definitely enjoying that more than him. Dirk gave a small coo of approval and he smirks.

"Lift your arms up baby girl." Alex looks to him and did as he asked putting her arms over her head and his hands pushed up, quickly pulling off the shirt, revealing her cloth covered chest, the red on her face growing darker as her arms instantly move to cover herself up. His laugh only echoed again as he moved to lightly hold her arms with a grin.

"Show daddy how pretty you are. Please kitten?" Dirk asked sweetly as he rubbed her skin. The green slowly shrunk a bit in her eyes as she nodded her head letting her arms fall from her chest. He smiled as she looks down quickly taking in her covered chest. It was now going to be something he could tease...and bother her with.

The girl was wearing a red and silver bra, at about a c cup he would guess as his hands slid back up to lightly cup her chest his eyes flick up to her.

"What size is my little kitten? Daddy want's to know so he can get you pretty things…"

"Um….a...a 36B...D-daddy…."

"Awww so perfect…." He cooed as he started to lightly grope her chest, causing a small moan from her. He leans forward to kiss at her collarbone as his hand slips around to carefully unclasp the bra making her squirm in his grasp. He pulled it off her body and sat back a bit as he smirks his eyes glued to her body and her perky chest. Without hesitation he moved to plant small kisses from her neck down to the valley between them before he looks up as if for permission. She gave a small nod as she bit her lip and he grins shifting to one side to take her nipple into his mouth starting to suck harshly, rather quickly. Alex let out a squeak at the feeling quickly hugging his head unsure of how to react. She was trying to muffle her own moans, covering her mouth as best as she could before Dirk pulls her arms away from her face.

"Get loud. I want to hear what I am doing to you." Alex could hear the hum in his voice indicating his sudden possessiveness of her. His voice was almost like honey before he let his lips lock around her breast again, cupping the other to roll her nipple as she squeaks her breaths becoming ragged, moaning against his blonde hair causing him to move harsher eliciting more noises. Soon enough Alex felt Dirk shift his arms, pulling her legs around his hips before he stood holding her in place, expecting her to keep clinging. He carefully walked towards his room, continuing the teasing of her breasts as he went. As soon as they were in his room, he pressed her small frame up against the wall pulling back a bit to look over her body making her flush red pulling him back to hug him. He gave a chuckle as he held her carefully letting her slide down the wall to her own two feet before he pulled away and tugged off his shirt.

Alex caught her breath a bit her legs shaking. She carefully moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She looks up to see Dirk kicking off his pants, wearing orange boxer briefs with a bulge showing through them. She flushed as she stared at him as his eyes wandered over her body. His hand soon caught her chin trailing up to make her look up at him.

"Sweetheart...My eyes are up here….."He teased enjoying watching the blood rush to her pale cheeks. She tried pulling her jaw out of his hand but he cupped it, his fingers holding her in place. His size was much larger than her and the manipulations felt so easy. Dirk let out a groan at the simple feeling of the control he had over her. She gave a small purr from his touch before he shifted to kneel on the edge of the bed, his knee pressing between her legs as he lays her back a bit a hand moving to massage her chest pinching the perky nubs.

"Kitten…..strip for me….." He purrs as he pressed his knee in rougher a small squeak coming from her but she sat up regardless, allowing them to switch places, leaving her standing in front of him as she carefully made a show out of it. Dirk let his hands move to her ass the second her pants were down and his hand pulled back coming down hard to slap her ass squeezing it soon after. He smirks a bit as he grips the side of her panties.

"You won't be needing these…."He said before he grips the side at the seam and slips a hand into them cupping her between her legs to avoid hurting her as he pulled strongly, ripping the seam on the other side. He smirks as he left her embarrassed. He could feel how hot and wet she was which was starting to drive him crazy. He smirks taking this opportunity for himself as he pushed his long finger into her, making her gasp and squirm awkwardly.

"Kitten...are you still pure?"He grins not needing to hear her answer. He could tell but he wanted to.

"D-daddy….is the first person to touch me like this…"She moans out as he started to rub her walls pulling her forward to kneel her on the bed. He shifted his hand and started to pump his finger into her making her hug his head moaning and panting into his hair. Her legs tried to close but one hand, pulled them apart as his wrist flicks quicker causing a squeak from the red haired girl. She was going crazy from his hand alone as she held on tightly soon enough grinding a bit on his finger. His hand was soon forcing her hips to stay still as he fingers her roughly. He was watching her carefully, reacting to each expression she made. He smirks as he heard her go silent, voice caught in her throat, and quickly stopping his actions pulling his hand away. The girl shakes a bit sitting just on the edge expecting him to suddenly continue. but after a minute she was coming down from her high but feeling tenser than before.

"Wh-why did you stop?"

"You only get to cum when Daddy says so."He grins as he rubbed her head enjoying the look on her face. He soon shifted a bit under her, his boxers sliding down his legs, his cock in his free hand. He grins as he lightly prodded her to tease her before he pulled them to sit properly on the bed.

"Can you suck for daddy?"Dirk cooed a hand already tangling in his hair. Alex being a bit mischievous shook her head. Dirk's hand grips her hair tightly pushing her down. "Don't say no to daddy. Suck Kitten." He ordered as he held his cock against her lips pushing her down a bit. Alex was persistent for a moment before Dirk's hand left her hair to come down harshly on her rear making her yelp a bit. He thrust up pushing his cock into her mouth with a heavy sigh. He carefully let his hand rub the red mark as the other took her hair lightly guiding her up and down on his member.

"Good little girl. If you keep acting naughty, I will need to punish you… But good behavior will get you a reward."He groans as he continued to guide her. She wasn't opposed to this. It just felt more awkward than she thought. But soon enough she found a rhythm and she was bobbing her head smoothly. Dirk lost it after a while and he grips both sides of her head as he shifted to sit over her thrusting into her mouth. He was getting closer as he fucked her face the girl getting a breath in when she could. He was watching her. His eyes never leaving her face. He soon enough pulled back as he panted. his cock throbbing in his hand as looks at her.

"Shit you feel really good Kitten. Come and get your reward."He said sitting back holding his arm open for her. "Daddy wants to make his kitten feel good. "

Alex nodded and crawled over into his lap. She could feel his cock pressing against her but he didn't move it quickly. he carefully rubbed her head humming a small song to her as he gave small kisses to her body. He was slowly teasing her small pussy as he carefully lifted her hips up holding his cock in place.

"It's gonna hurt kitten I won't lie. But I will get you through it. I will be gentle." He coos in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder holding his shoulders she let her legs spread a bit as he probed her and slowly lowers her. He was indeed being gentle and slow. He was carefully easing her on letting her get use to him once in awhile. He soon had her sat directly on his lap kissing her lips softly as he massaged her lower back and breast softly. Alex had sat still like this for a while feeling a bit bad for making him wait but he insisted as he sat still he was fine.

"I have waited long enough to be like this with you. I can wait five minutes longer."He smiled rubbing her cheek.

"D-daddy….You can move now." Her voice was soft and nervous as she held herself against him feeling the pain dip away. Dirk nodded his head as he let his breath wash over her neck, as she could hear the breaths coming from him as he started to lightly thrust up into her lifting her hips with it and letting them slowly fall back down.

"I-I love you Dirk…."She mumbled into his neck. She expected a reprimanding but only a small chuckle came as a hand pet her hair.

"I love you too Alex." He cooed as he moved them together slowly. He wanted to be close with her. Which was trust. it couldn't be everything at once. He would control himself. The moment got more heated and his breaths soon came ragged in her ear as his hips rocked up quickly his hands holding her legs apart muttering comments to her as he moved. His hands gripped her thighs tightly as he quickly pulled her off of him, tensing a bit as he looks at her.

"Wouldn't want my kitten pregnant….we will get you the pill soon." He smiled rubbing her cheek as he panted heavily trying to calm himself down. Alex stopped for a moment before she moved to sit beside him half facing him as he wraps her small hand around him to pump him. Dirk looks at her surprised but he kissed her head as he tensed his legs, holding her in place like this as he groans quickly cuming over her hand soem pulsign up to hit her chest as he let out a long groan. His hand moved to quickly pump into her as he finished releasing, still feeling good as he got a squeak from Alex not letting up making her cum quickly. His hand continued to move and he smirks a bit as he got her squealing and squirting over his hand.

The two soon fell back onto the bed Alex curled up onto Dirk's side shaking, her entire body exhausted.

"Dirk….that was…." He shushed her by kissing her lips holding her close to his body, letting his body act as a blanket for her.

"We can talk later...sleep a bit. You need it kitten."He smiled as he kissed her head softly. Alex smiled as she soon cuddled into the warmth of his large chest, slipping off into sleep in Dirk's arms.


	6. Chapter 5: The Crush and the Close Call

Smut Once More! Sorry it will not be focused more on the plot(actual plot) and possible kinks to be seen in this as well as some awkward and funny scenes.

Alex soon woke up in the dark. She heard the shower running And Dirk no longer beside her. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up as the blanket falls from her chest, making her shiver at the cool air. Alex got up stretching a bit as she felt her hips ache wanting her to lay back down again. She groans a bit but she peeks her head out of the room to see the door ajar in the bathroom.

She bit her lip as she grabbed one of his shirts just in case it wasn't Dirk. She scurried out of his room to the bathroom door and slips inside looking over her shoulder as she closed the door, seeing that it was Dirk. So Dave was still out. Great. She smirks and leans back letting out a wolf whistle catching Dirk's attention. He looked up to see her and he let out a loud laugh as he leans a hand through his wet hair.

"Well….what do we have here princess?"He smirks as he leans back in his own glory, just looking over her. "You are wearing that when you are here,with me. nothing else."

He spoke smoothly, and definite. So she wasn't going to disobey him. But she did tease and turned away.

"Alright, fine. I was just checking on you. Enjoy your shower."She smirks, opening the door before, in a fast set of movements she couldn't pick up, the door slammed shut, Dirk's hand above her head pinning it to the doorframe.

"Strip." He spoke his voice rather harsh yet slicked with honey. Alex shivers a bit as she felt his hand on her hip gripping the end of the shirt pulling it up a bit. She flushed and pushed the shirt down. She was taken by surprise when this action made Dirk growl, his hands moving to grip her hips, lifting her up as he sat her on the counter his lips quickly crashing to her's. But it was gone in a second just as it came.

"Strip or I will strip you." He threatens as he pushed her chin up, biting at her throat. The red haired girl gasps a bit as she felt his teeth on her skin, pink stinging her eyes once more on the edges. Dirk grins as he glanced up into her eyes. He smirks as his hands grip her sides under she shift before he pushed upbringing the shirt with him.

"Bad little girl. Not doing as daddy asked…" Dirk hissed as he pulled the shirt off of her body leaving her exposed once more. Dirks smirks as he shifts to kiss her lips before he heard a door slamming closed and a voice calling out.

"Hey bro! I am home!Where are you?" Dave called from the front door. Alex froze in place instantly trying to cover herself Dirk's hands grabbing her wrists to pin them to his chest with a smirk. His free hand moving to massage her thigh pulling them apart.

"In the bathroom Dave!" He called out Alex trying to squirm more out of his grip, Dirk shifting to kiss her lips softly, before he kissed to her ear. "I promise he won't see you. But….you need to be punished for not listening to daddy. No making a peep baby girl." He grins as he looks to her lightly kissing her face before she hesitantly nodded. She gave him some trust. His free hand moved to lightly run up her thighs, brushing against her for a moment before he dips his head down to slips her arms over his neck, giving her a look before he let go of her wrists her hands holding onto his neck as he sucks and nips her skin. Once more Dave's voice came, closer, now outside the door.

"Hey Bro. I was thinking takeout for dinner tonight. Chinese?" Dirk's head comes up to respond, his hands on her hips as he lifts her up carefully to hold her body to him, keeping her face hidden as he carefully moved back to the shower his hips grinding towards her, smirking as he saw her face twist to try to keep quiet.

"Yeah. Chinese is good."

"Cool. Um...I was hoping I could get some advice, Bro."

"I um..I am a little busy in the shower but as long as it's verbal, I can help." Dirk explains as he carefully leans her back on the wall Alex a bit confused about why Dirk was doing this now. His little brother and her closest friend was outside the door. Dirk smiled a bit at the nervousness, one hand holding her ass, as he lifts a hand to push some hair out of her face, kissing her softly as he held her closely. He soon whispers against her lips.

"Sorry baby...I am a bit of an exhibisionist...I will avoid it next time if you want. But handle it for now." He coos a bit for her hips shifting as he lined his hips to hers. He covers her mouth with the hand not holding her as he pushed down a bit muffling her voice and breath making her breath out of her nose. Alex soon felt a sharp jerk upwards and her breath pushed quickly from her body. Her eyes closed quickly from a sting hips still sore as she dug her nails into his back, Dirks hand keeping her silent, for the most part.

"Um….fuck. Okay, so there is this…. friend of mine...he..is crushing on his friend and h-"

"Dave no 'friend of mine' shit. If you mean you, say you."

"Fuck fine. I have a crush on a friend an-"

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which one of your friends do you like? Have I met them?"

Alex pushed her chin up regaining her control but wanting to whisper something. Dirk moved his hand carefully and leans down.

"John." She giggled a bit only to have his hand cover her mouth again.

"Bro I ju-"

"Is it John?

"What? Look just….a friend okay?"

"Fine. Okay. A friend." Dirk responded as he turns the shower water up a bit the lukewarm water soon turning to hot against their skin as Dirk slowly began to shift his hips back and forward. The red haired girl's eyes filled with pink once more mixing with the green. Alex was soon moaning against Dirk's hand as he moved, the boy gritting his teeth to keep his own at bay.

"So… I have a crush on...them and I really don't want to fuck up our friendship and shit but….It's like half the time i just want to kiss them! Or other shit you know?" Dave ranted a bit a small creak on the door indicating he was leaning on it.

"Well there are ways of doing it…..How bad do you...want them as a friend?" His hand ran through her hair slicking the red locks back as he grabs a fist full actions getting less gentle.

"Really fucking bad. I don't want them out of my life."

"Th...Then just try...to get a bit more physical slowly. Or surprise them with shit they like. Show them you know them well or shit. Or you could take the direct approach and kiss the fuck out of them to show them what a Strider can do" He was grinning down to Alex as she squirms ankles hooking together as her nail stay digging into his back trying hard as shit not to moan loudly.

"Y-yeah um….I guess...I mean they do sometimes seem interested in m- whoa fuck!" Dave exclaimed as the door to the bathroom swung open, Dave toppling to the ground backwards trying to seem cool. Alex Froze. Dirk did too. He shifted his best to hide her body pinning her closely to the wall with his now.

"Fuck sorry br- WHOA!"

"Dave get out."

"What the fuck Bro!?" Dave shouted. Alex couldn't see her friend from this angle but she grips onto Dirk tightly biting her lip. What could he see?

"I said get out Dave!"

"Geez Bro! The next time you are with someone say so! We could have talked later!" He growls before his voice came softer."Um..sorry about this Miss. I um….I didn't see anything." She couldn't help but let out a sigh at his comment. He didn't know it was her. And he at least said he didn't see anything.

"Bullshit. Get out Dave!" Dirk Barked head turned away from Alex. She Slightly peaks over Dirk's shoulder to see Dave's face bright red. He soon spun around and hurried out closing the door. After a moment Dirk pulls his chest back looking down at Alex. with a small frown.

"Sorry about that. Now where were we kitten?"

"Nu-uh. You caused that shit. make up for it before you start that up again!" She hissed under her breath.

Later that Week

Sneaking out of the house without being noticed by Dave was hard. But she had done it and got home safely. School was in session and Alex felt rather awkward around Dave. He was worried but she said nothing. She was...trying her best not to panic about it. Soon John spoke up.

"Dave what happened on Saturday? You said that you wanted to me to come over because of Bro. What happened?"

"Ah fuck..um…."He looked at Alex who shrugged a bit to him. She knew what this was about. But she was okay with these stories of Dirk randomly being naked or shit so he would cancel.

"I was trying to talk to bro about some shit and when he seemed to be actually trying to help, the bathroom door i was leaning on fell open and he was screwing this really petit girl the entire time."

"Holy shit Dave! Did you do anything?"

"No John! I am not about to do something to a girl I don't know!"

"But you told me that you like partners with smaller frames! Especially girls!"

"John shut up."

"Like Alex's frame!"

"JOHN!" Dave barks at him the blue eyed boy squeaking at the sound. He shifts to hide behind Karkat who hissed a bit at Dave."Sorry just…." He looks to Alex and rubbed his neck."It's nothing bad about you I swear I just...don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"N-no I get it. Um...moving on from me…."

John looks to Dave giving a small grin to karkat before he sat up properly again.

"But Dave you always go on and on about how much you have been holding off on doing shit for this crush of yours. If you are going to be pissy about shit, then why not just get it over with and tell your crush? I mean, You said it was a friend. My best guess would be….Nepeta or Alex since they are your type."

"That's it!" Dave pounds his fist on the table and stands making John scurry up and run away from the table, getting chased down by Dave.


	7. Chapter 6: Getting to know you

Because I want to fuck with you guys let's go back in time through some flashbacks and P.O.V. switches to get some background on all this! Have fun!

~6 years ago~

Dave was hanging out in school as his normally cool self did. He was pretty popular with all the 5th graders. Especially the girls. He got his aj juices showered over him whenever he asked. And the little pigtailed girls got their kicks from telling others that the, D Strides, was their partner on a project. And he worked hard on that shit he may be cool but he was no slacker. And he had John on his side. But shit wasn't the best at home. He was starting to see how upset Dirk always was at home. trying to keep up with his school work and a full time job. but he did it for Dave. He knew that. so he pretended to see nothing. The drinks, the boys and girls he would bring in for stress. Dave may not know a lot but he knew Dirk was trying his best to be the absolute best big bro he could have. So he pretended not to see it.

It had been about 3 months into the fifth grade. Everything was easy, fun. Except math. That shit was not fun. But one day his teacher was called into the hall and being the curious bugger he was, he snuck a peek through the door. He could barely see, but he saw a taller woman, a teenager. probably a bit older than Dirk. Maybe 19? Dirk was 16 around this time. But next to his teacher and the woman, was a small girl with vibrantly red hair. A red he knew too well. But something stood out more. Two things. Bruises, on her small little arms, and her silver eyes. They were brilliant. Dave scurried back to his seat when his teacher was walking back into the room. John looks to him a bit confused.

"Dave? What's up? What was going on?"

"Someone, third grade looking,in the hall with the teach…."

"Third grade? But that ma-"

Soon the teacher walks back in the little girl in toe, shutting John up. Now that he had a better look at the girl she was smaller. She held a plush rabbit in her arms. It was kinda creepy.

"Class, I hope you will all give a warm welcome to our new classmate, Alexandra Garrett." She said,kneeling down to her height with a smile. Dave saw something. Her eyes, a small… Tinge of green fills into them as she drops her hair into her face to hide a bit before she spoke up.

"I am Alex...… I moved here from… um….Canada… I love the snow… plushies and games…." She looks through her fiery hair to the class. "You guys are in for real trouble if you think you can mess with me because I am younger than you!"

Dave was bit taken aback. The girl was very...loud for her size. And….defensive. He wanted to mess with her. Not to much… but maybe even make her a part of his little girl crowd. The red haired girl… Alexandra. Dave Smirks a bit as he watched her sit down in the middle of the class between Karkat and Rose.

The class soon resumed, everyone still turning to look at the new girl who seemed to be getting karkat to shut up. Or not as annoyed at least. Soon recess began and the girl stays in her seat with Karkat as she pulled out a book to read. Dave pouts a bit but he got up trying to look as convincing as possible. Which was quite easy as he was Dave Strider. He walked up to her desk with a grin as he leans on the front of her desk getting a small snarl from Karkat.

"Hey, Alexandra was it?"

"Alex."

"Alex then...welcome to class….that was quite a little introduction there…..made you seem even more targetable."

"Strider you better not try that shit or y-"

"Crabby calm down. I am not here to talk to you."Dave purrs as he looks back to Alex to see a small glare on her face. "What i was trying to say….was if you want...i could be nice and protect you and shit… I know i am super nice but i have some things. Like that little rabbit you have? That has got t-" Before Dave could say anything else he felt a book hit his head and a small hand shoving him back. Dave fell back as he looks up to see alex standing on her desk.

"Target you say? stand up and say it again! And leave Karkat alone! he was trying to help you!" Alex growls a bit, and behind her long bangs he could see her eyes were a brilliantly dark black and dark blue canvas around her pupil. Dave was in shock.

"I...I guess I am sorry….I…."He sat for a moment blinking before she stuck her tongue out, climbing down to grab her book and take Karkat's hand to pull him somewhere was shocked. But her heard John laughing like crazy.

"She did warn you Dave. This is your fault."

"Stupid girl…." Dave said but he watched her back with a small grin on his face fixing his askew shades. He gave a small smirk.

Alex was soon getting accepted in the class by some students but it was very obvious that a lot of the girls didn't like her since her stunt with hitting Dave. One day during recess, Dave had shaken his little crowd, and he happened to stumble into a room seeing Alex's body wrapped in scars. Seeing Dave, Alex's eyes fill with colour, green mixing with purple as she shoved the shirt down backing away.

Dave quickly closed the door as he hurried to her carefully holding her shoulders.

"Who did this? One of the girls...One of the boys?" He was looking right in her eyes. The girl whimpers slightly as she looks away from, hiding her eyes as she mumbled.

"My mommy….."

Dave looks to her almost in fear for her. He blinks for a moment taking in what she said.

"W-was that big girl your mommy? The one you were with the first day? The one who picks you up?"

"No...That is my cousin….She is taking care of me now...My mommy can't...she isn't allowed to….she tried to kill me…." Alex's eyes filled with a deep blue as her eyes brimmed with tears, shaking, her own nails digging into her arm cutting the skin. Dave Panics. He pulled her into his arms as he leans against a wall holding her tightly. Alex squirms in his arms a bit before she begins sobbing, her hands wrapping around Dave to grip his shirt burying her face in his chest as she cried.

"M-m-my mommy d-didn't want me…..she said I shouldn't have been b-born….." She sobbed at him as she balled her fists in his shirt. Dave held her close his arms wrapping up to pet the bright red hair.

"Alex… hey look at me…." Dave cood as he shifted to wait for her to look up. She soon looks up to him wiping the tear streaked face of her's. Dave smiled a bit as he moved the hair out of her face lightly holding her still.

"You have very beautiful eyes. And hair….If you weren't so strong you may have captured my heart. But one thing you have taken, is my friendship. And i will protect you. I promise." Dave smiled, face serious.

Alex looks to him before lightly smiling nodding her head a bit. "Okay, Dave." She wipes away the rest of her tears as she grins up at him, widely.

Dave felt himself smile naturally and hug her once more.

~3 years later, Grade 8~

Dave was relaxing with karkat having his hands slapped as he attempts to touch the young troll's small horns. Alex sighed shaking her head. Karkat was standing up for himself for the most part so she sat silently, reading her book.

Dave soon looks to Alex, the light stumble of a patchy beard on Dave's chin visible. It made Alex laugh whenever he say it claiming it would come in soon.

"So Strings I-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well you make puppets all the time… you are a puppet master controlling the strings so….Strings."

"So creative Dave."

"Anyway...I was gonna have a movie and game night tonight with Bro. I was wondering if,...you would want to join us? Like a sleepover. If Rhowen is okay with it of course!" Dave seemed to be stumbling through the words a bit. She had gotten to know the clumsy side of Dave that he always hid. It made her smile to see him feeling nervous o r awkward.

"Yeah sure. That sounds really fun. Just no complaining when I crush you."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure. Loser makes the winner some dinner. No takeout tonight Strider!"

"Fine! You are on!"

Alex grins happily at his words. She continued with classes groaning a bit as she got lost in the lesson. She was going to have to ruin the night and get some help. But she said nothing for now. Soon after calling her cousin Rhowen, and getting approval, Alex hurried home getting a change of clothes, and what she would need for the night dave snooping around her room. She ignored him as she continued to pack.

Meanwhile Dave was snooping around her room, but he was looking for something specific. Being an adolescent Male at the age of 14, Dave was curious about his friend. He did have a crush on her, but he mainly denied it. He was casually looking through her drawers asking if she needed what was in it, before he opens a drawer, and his face flushed red quickly as he looks at the contents. Dave had found his friends underwear drawer. He glanced to her, and she was busy working her clothes and books into her backpack. Dave bit his lip but he grined.

He rifled through it a bit and he grit his teeth as he saw the sizes. Small. Dave rubbed his neck. He hadn't given it much thought but he didn't really want to talk about big breasts or huge asses like the other guys. He likes a smaller frame. He continued to look as he finds mainly boyshorts and bikini style, but he finds maybe 2 thong's before Alex screams.

"Dave Strider! What the hell are you doing!?" She screeched as she hurried over grabbing his arms to pull him away."Get out of there!" She shoved him back once his hand was out, making him fall onto her bed, as she slams it closed.

"H-hey I was only looking…."Dave said as he flushed a bit rubbing his neck.

"Out now strider! You aren't allowed in my room anymore!"

"But Strings-"

"OUT!"

Dave raised his hands in surrender as he got up quickly leaving the room to lean against the wall. He started to smile like an idiot as his face filled pure red. He was honestly just another teenager at heart. He saw Rhowen in the hall as he waited outside. She stops in front of him, the 22 year old woman looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what exactly happened that got you kicked out this time Dave?" She laughs a bit the girl remaining cool.

"Um...I...was trying to help her pack and shit….and she got upset when...i...started to look at some stuff…."

"Stuff?"

"A...drawer"

"You deserve this for invading that privacy." She said suddenly. "You know my rules dave. The reason she is allowed to stay at your house over night is because I trust you. The second I think you may not treat her right, that privilege is gone."

"I would never do anything to hurt her...I promised to protect her... "

"And she is getting better. So I am happy to hear that champ." She smiled as she moved to lean to his ear. "She likes simple sweet things." Was all she said before leaving his side once more. Dave swore she could he pushed off the wall once Alex came out again, face red.

"All done?" Dave smiled to her as he looks over her, her long red hair tied up in a ponytail, bands still in her face.

"Yeah. And I will beat the memory out of your head if you try that again."

"Alright. I get it." He said before he let his arm slip into the backpack she wore pulling it off of her to carry himself.

"I can car-"

"Please Alex. I want to do this." Dave said with a small grin as he lowers his shades the red eyes locking to her silver ones. She bites her lip before she let her emotions flutter in, her eyes becoming a brilliant bright blue. It was there little secret. Alex always did her best to keep her emotions controlled, and staying almost completely calm. But whenever dave let her see his eyes, he wanted to know how she felt. Neither wanted others to know of their differences. And no one else really noticed. So they were fine with being close like this. Thier own reasons for being so close.

Dave smiled as he slips the bag over his shoulder with his bag as he pushed his shades back up, watching her eyes fliter sliver once more. He started to walk and the two talked as they walked to dave's house the boy constantly talking smack about beating her in Mortal Combat. Alex could only laugh as he brags. Soon getting back to the house, Dave called in to Dirk, who poked his head out of the kitchen and grins seeing the two. He strolled out in a towel and Dave quickly covers Alex's eyes.

"Get some pants on! This is so not cool!"

"Hey, I am not that bad of a guy. I was going to grab some...in a minute."

"Now."Dave growls as he keeps his hand over Alex's face, gritting his teeth. Dirk grins a bit as he raised an eyebrow, but the 19 year old walked back to his room to get dressed. Dave sighed as he let his hand fall as she looks up at him smiling softly.

"Thanks I guess…"

"I...I wasn't doing it for you...I..I don't want you to see that. He does it too often with john."

"Well, are we going to talk or fight?" She grins at him causing him to smirk.

"What are you making me for dinner?"

"Whatever you can make will taste okay I assume."

Dave hissed a bit as he moved to the couch to put their bags down and sat himself in front of the tv grabbing the controller. Alex grins and joins him. They start up the console and the tournament begins between the two. Eventually Dirk came back out to see the two shoving each other as they play laughing. He grins seeing the screen as one was about to lose. The delivering blow was dealt and Dirk grins.

"That's my boy,Dave. High Five." He held his hand up, only to see dave sulking, head in his hands.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I won, Dirk." Alex laughs as she rubbed Dave's back. "Dinner time Dave."

"You know, just because you beat me doesn't mean you are the best! What about Dirk! Face him!"

"Either way we have a bet going. Dinner. I will face Dirk if he wants to play." Alex looks to him and he nodded his head.

"Dave, honour your bet." Dirk said as he took the controller from him. Dave groans as he dragged himself to the kitchen to cook. Alex and Dirk started the fight and Alex soon sits still eyes focused on the screen biting her lip. Dirk paused the game as he turns to Alex lifting her chin, with his fingers, as his thumb pressed to the edge of her lip.

"Bad habits little dude. Don't bite your lip Lexie." He smirks. He called her that because she know she didn't get called it too often. Her face lit up like a christmas light. She stopped biting her lip quickly, her heart pounding. Dirk looks over her face as he carefully strokes the underside of her lip. He was about to say something before Dave piped up.

"DIRK!" Dave chirps as he stood in the kitchen doorway. Dirk got back to his senses blinking before he let go grabbing his controller once more.

"Let's continue more lip biting."

Dave slightly irritated was constantly peeking back into the room and smilign as he saw Alex starting to beat Dirk, or how cute she was when she was losing. Soon dave called Alex in fro the food.

"Thanks for the fights." She said as she got up.

"No problem little dude."

"Challenge me again some time and I swear I will be better." She smiled and moved to the kitchen. She looks to the table and couldn't help but giggle. Dave had cooked mac and cheese for dinner.

"Hey! I made is really special! It's aj Mac and cheese! It's delicious!"

"Oh god dave."

"Just shut up and enjoy it."

Alex smiled and s at down beside him curiously taking a bite. She held her mouth. It wasn;t bad but...it was strange as hell. Dave smirks picking up her fork.

"Allow me to feed you this delicious meal."

"N-no I am good dave..i can eat on my own"

"Do you want to make me feel bad?"

"Dave!"

"Strings!"

This went on for a while with some the the mac and cheese getting around into course this meant showers for the trouble makers and a mess for an unhappy dirk to clean up. After Alex showers, and changed into her pajamas and came down to find Dave glaring at Dirk. he was going to join them for their movie night now. And he was holding an r rated movie.

"Dave, didn;t you want to watch this anyway?"

"I know what you are doing! Stop it!"

"Dave… you know how much I love fantasy movies, scifi movies and all this shit. let's watch some Star Wars again!"

"But I wanted to watch something new…."

"How about w-"

"Dirk you have no say!"

"Geez….you are so mean little brother. Isn't he Lexie?"Dirk said wrapping his arms around the small girl hands purposely pressing the leather glove against her stomach where the shirt was too short, and she shivers feeling awkward.

"You want a new movie? Fine. Warm bodies. A romance movie since you two seem to be children arguing." Dave frowns a bit but he shifts to grab Dirks wrist pulling him up leaving Alex alone a moment longer. Dave came back and pulled up the movie to set it up as he sat beside ales Dirk moving to sit at the edge giving them room his face flat once more. The movie started and happily, they watched laughing at the stupidity of the movie, and how they break their own logic. Soon they move through terrible movies one after the other. It was about 1 am before Dave realized, Alex had fallen asleep between the boys. He moved to put his arm ro pull her to lean on him, but he saw Dirk's hand grip her shoulder first pulling her over, the girl leaning into him, against his chest in her sleep. Dirk smirks at him slipping his shades look at Dave in a seriosu manner.

"Dirk….You are 19. She is 13. This is not okay for you. Stop before you get ahead of yourself."

"Since when did you care about who i had a relationship with?"

"S-since….you were trying to flirt with my best friend!"

"Friend?"

"Look Dirk I told you I-"

"Dave. You like her. You want her as your girlfriend."

Dave sat silent for a second before Alex squirms in her sleep, tossing out of Dirk's grip into Dave's lap. He bit his lip before he let his hand carefully pet and play with her hair.

"Yeah….I do...so leave her alone."

"I can't do that. I will keep myself from doing something I shouldn't, but I am not leaving her alone."

Dave looks to his brother, his hands carefully rubbing over her, stroking her wrist. He wasn't about to give her up easily.


	8. Chapter 7:Love hurts, Love kills

Trigger warning! sorry but this isn't a completely happy story so this is going to include strong harassment as well as cutting. Please be safe and know i will always care about you :D You are loved.

Also! To address some questions,

1\. yes I plan to make Alex agree to breath control, because as mentioned in description there will be Dirk/Alex / Dave times. so that kind of trust I thought would work.

2\. This is continuing back when they are in 11th grade, Alex recently 16, Dave turning 17 and Dirk about 22. just for all the age gap clarification.

Alex's group of friends were the same as always. They goofed off and had fun as Dave gave John hell for his comments. Karkat sighed a bit as he moved to rub Alex's back helping her face cool down again. After what happened, Alex's mind constantly swam with thoughts of what happened. It was hard to be around dave without flushing, knowing herself that he walked in Dirk and her.

None the less the days seemed to go on. She hung out with Dave as usual constantly still getting into tickle fights, game tournaments or take out arguments. She noticed dirk's eyes more, especially when Dave and her would rough house. Any time that he could get the chance, Dirk would sneak in deep kisses or would grope her body When Dave wasn't around. He cut it close though.

Currently, Dirk's hand was clasped over her mouth, her hands gripping his shirt as he held her shirt to the side kissing just under her collarbone, and sucking, leaving a small hickey on her skin. He heard Dave coming down the stairs and stayed still for a moment before he let go of her shirt righting her shirt as she pants a bit, fanning her face to bring down the blush. But instead of shifting away and grabbing his phone to pretend nothing had changed he stayed next to Alex his arms over the back of the couch, relaxing in place. He looks up to see Dave holding a smuppet in his hand, upset before it flared into anger to see where he was sitting.

"Bro keep these out of my room!" He hissed tossing it at him, dirk casually catching it.

"Sorry. I will remember for next time."

"Well, it's getting late...I should walk Alex home."

"Or you could get some sleep while i get her home."

"I think i will survive. Strings?" Dave looks to Alex raising an eyebrow as if to ask her to go with him. She smiled and nodded her head as she stood up.

"Dave is right. N-next time we can have a tournament for the true winner…"She tried to keep her voice steady, still a bit shaken by what had happened. Dirk nodded a bit as he smirks.

"Fine with me."Dirk said as he got up to walk over rustling Dave's hair and moving to press his forehead to hers catching her chin.

"It's cold. Try not to get sick Lexie. You too Dave." He said as a side note before he headed upstairs. Alex was slightly shivering. It was almost as if Dirk was trying to flaunt her without Dave knowing. She wasn't trying to keep it a secret. But how do you tell your best friend that you are in a sexual relationship with his 22 year old brother? The two soon left, Dave staying close to her side before he spoke up.

"Sorry about that. DIrk seems to be a bit more annoying than usual. But he also seemed to be more calm. I think he found someone again….Maybe he will finally stop bugging you." Dave smiled to Alex. She let one corner of her mouth curl up. That was probably not going to happen.

"Yeah...But it's just Dirk I guess, He is just flirty."

"Well he needs to learn boundaries." Dave hissed. "You...Should be off limits...all my friends should be."

Alex rubbed her neck a bit. This was going to be really harsh when he found out. She looks down to her hands, eyes catching her own wrist. She had a second bracelet started. It made her smile a bit, but seeing the scars made her wince a bit, the memory of the pain still fresh in her mind. Dave noticed her eyes and he stops her carefully stepping on front of her to lift her wrist to his lips, as he carefully pecks each scar slowly. It sent her heart racing. Dave drops his shades, his captivating red eyes looking deep into her eyes as he let his hand run up her arm to her shoulder before he pulled back.

"You are doing great. If you ever think of it again, come to me okay? I will ditch anything to keep this fading."

"Dave that's s-sweet but….you don't have to do..'this'...I mean I-

"I want to. If it's okay with you…"

"Um...I...it's okay I guess…"

Dave grins. They resumed their walk Alex's face lit up again. What had gotten into Dave? He seemed rather giddy after what she said. She swore he could hear her heart beating, because he tapped a rhythm on his leg to the beat. Soon enough though, they were at her house her Cousin's light out. She had to work early so she was asleep already. Dave smiled a bit.

"Get some sleep strings. I have some Plans for tomorrow at school. I may get out early."

"Dave no more pranks to get you suspended….It;s not cool."

"I think i can sacrifice a bit of cool...I have plenty to spare."

"Such a Strider thing to say."

"See you then. Night Garrett."

"Goodnight Strider."

And with that they parted ways Dave's cheeks red as he walked through the cold night air. Alex went inside and sighed to herself as she carefully made her way to her room. She looks to her wrist her heart still pumping. She fell back cradling it to her chest. Her head pounded in thought and before she knew it she had passed out on her bed, exhausted.

The next morning was like any other day. A note from Rhowen, breakfast ready, and Karkat at her door with John for a ride to school. She got in and Dave seemed to be serious with his plan, as he executed blaring his music over the speakers as an AD for his DJing skills. That got him into the office immediately. Karkat was complaining in his ear as he walked there, and John had to run off to fine Rose, before she killed him. Leaving Alex alone to her own devices.

She was just heading to her locker when she felt hands on her back shoving her into someone. She looks up as she got shoved back again. To see a group of girls around her. She swallows hard.

"Well look what we have here...the little whore herself."

"Awww alone for once without one of her fuckbuddies?"

"Maybe she was going to meet one. I wonder if she was going to try to seduce the one who caused a shitstorm this morning. Probably in the office. Such a nasty bitch, trying to screw in the office."

Alex winced at the comments. This was not new to her. Because she hung out with mainly guys and was rather reclusive, she wasn't the most popular. But she was a popular target. Karkat said it was because she was pretty. He had to say that. He was her moirail.

"I told you before I-"Before she could say anything, her body was shoved to the floor as she yelps from the force, almost hitting her head.

"Aww little bitch wants to say something? You have to ask to speak. Like the good little whore you are. Maybe we will let you have some Dick that you like if you become our little slave."

Alex started to get up before one pushed her down with her foot. People passed by. No one else seemed to care. She reprimanded herself for not paying better attention. She soon heard a familiar voice shout from down the hall.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Alex looks up to see Dave from down the hall as he tugged his arm out of Dirk's grasp. Her eyes widened a bit. Of course they would have called Dirk...but this had to happen now? Dave hurried over to her as Dirk watched slightly shocked before rushing to their side, Dave's arm around Alex Holding her to his side as he glares at the girls.

"Oh Dave! We are so sorry about this...we didn't know….we are sorry for messing with your little whore."

"Call her that again and I will kill you."

"Why? Is she your girl or something? Does it really matter?"

"Yeah it matters! I don't want you touching her or coming close to her ever again."

"You never answered our question David." One of the girls giggles looking to him. Dirk had his teeth grit, one of his fists balled up. He seemed ready to punch one of the three. But in one second that seemed to change two one of four.

Dave had tilted Alex's head up as his lips crashed down to her's his touch gentle and sweet but still a bit forceful. Alex's eyes widened as he kissed her, mind going blank. She didn't know what to do. But before she could do anything, Dave had pulled back, his hand pulling to tuck her head in the crook of his neck as he did when he comforts her, glaring at the girls.

They stood in shock for a moment and noticed the anger of the two guys around her and scurried away. Dave let out a small sigh as they left his hand carefully stroking her hair before she felt the leather gloved hand on her shoulder the other sliding it's way to Dave's chest pushing him away from Alex. Dave was rather surprised and annoyed when Dirk pulled them apart.

"What the fuck bro?! Why did you do th-"

"Because you kissed my girl." Dirk growls at him as his arms scoop Alex up in his arms kissing her deeply as his hand quickly moved to her side pressing down on one particular spot that made Alex gasp into his kiss. Her head was spinning, and her mind was scattered as he held her. Words were echoing in her head. Driving her crazy. She felt her chest tighten up as Dirk pulled back looking down to Dave, who was glaring, gritting his teeth. Alex was set down, her legs feeling like jelly,as dave gets up in Dirk's face screaming at him. She couldn't hear what it was. She was running off. Her legs moving her without thinking. Her body knew where to go. She needed something. Her hand was clasped around her bare wrist. She hadn't even realized she had pulled of the bracelets.

Dave and Dirk were at each other's throats before Dave glanced around not seeing Alex. He shoved Dirk's; hands off of him as he looks around and his eyes widened as he noticed something on the floor. Dave grabs it and fear jolts through his very core.

"Holy shit. Fuck fuck fuck! Alex where the hell did you go!?"Dave started to run off in a panic. Dirk is soon beside him confused.

"What? What's going on Dave?"

"Do you not know?! She is your girlfriend!" Dave hissed as he stops at a hallway trying to wrack his brain around where Alex ran off too.

"I don't know what?!"

"Alex is depressed. These bracelets," he held them up to Dirk his teeth grit as his eyes started to water, "each bead is a day she goes without cutting. She never takes them off. And only when things get bad. And we just fucked everything up."

Dirk balled his fists quickly grabbing the bracelets and taking of as he pulled out his phone. He hoped to god that she would pick up. Even like this

Locker room. Dark. Box cutter. Tears. Tears. Pain. Stinging. Pain. Whore. Bitch. Dave. Dirk. Pain. Pain. Pain. Blood. Tears. Ring. Blade gone. Ring. Tears. Blood. Ring. Phone. Voice.

"Alex! Alex it's me. It's Dirk. Listen. Dave is here. We are not angry at you. I promise. Please Darling. We just….we need to see you. I want you to be safe...dave ju-...Honey baby… Dave wants to talk to you...please tell him where you are. I need to see you." Silence. Tears. Pain. Noise.

"Alex. Alex hey. Hey it's Davey.I am right next to you. I am Holding you close. I am rubbing your left arm as I kiss just over your ear. You are calm. I want to help get you something to drink. Where can I get some water? Closest place." Drink. Water. Sink.

"L-Left….counter….s-s-s"

"Sink yes.. Okay….it's okay. You are safe. You are in my arms. But right now. I need to know where to get you some bandages. Stop the bleeding. Where can I find them?" Tears. Tears. Blood. Pain.

"S-s-sorry….I..I...d-dirk…"

"Yes. He is here. He is beside you too." Silence. Rustling.

"Baby. Hey Lexie. I am right here…"

"S-sorry..I...wh-whore"

"Lexie you are not a whore. I promise. Dave and I both really love you. That doesn't mean you are a whore. We….We are happy with you right now. We want to be with you. But please…"

"I...I love you...I..I Dave...Dirk...I.." Light. Bright light. Screaming. Help. Darkness. Drowning. Drowning. Drowning. Voices. Striders.

Dave and Dirk were at her side. They were both on the verge of tears. The second Alex's eyes open Dave shoves Dirk's shoulder as he smiled wiping his eyes a bit.

"H-hey Strings. Getting up and at 'em already? Lets calm down a bit okay? Just Lay still for a moment." Dave smiled cooing to her. She felt his hand on her cheek. It felt really warm. Or she was cold.

"Lexie… hey… You can hear me right?" She nodded."yeah..I thought so.. Baby… do you remember what happened?" Shook her head. "Um...you….You were unconscious...with… a lot of cuts… you are in the hospital.. Rhowen is talking with the doctors… You… you will be fine… But you need to stay under constant watch."

She was crying. She could feel the tears on her face and the coo's that the Striders gave her wiping them away.

"Wh-why are you…..h-here...I am a wh-whor-"

"No...you aren't. Alex. Please… calm down. We….we came to a conclusion."

"Alex… Dirk...and I agreed….that if it's… what you want..if it's okay….with you, we, want to both...be with you. At the same time."

"L-like….sh-shari-" She couldn't keep talking. Dirk Smiled softly.

"I love you...and I trust you to be cared for by Dave too..I know he won't hurt you. It;s not sharing. It's love. And you are not a whore. You are loved. Equally. And you care and love."

She started crying. She didn't know what to do. She felt like shit yet she was being cared for. She was loved by both of them,and didn't want to say she felt something more then friends for them both. Dirk smiled as he carefully kissed her knuckles, her bandaged arm coming into view.

"Trust us. Please. We love you." And with these simple words from the two, Alex's tears slowed, and she nodded carefully. She would trust them. She had almost no one left besides them. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Dave

Alex sat a bit surprised as she looks up at her cousin and her,...boyfriends?

"Wh-...wait what are you trying to say!?" Dirk question a bit surprised himself. He seemed the most surprised. Dave was just in a bit of shock.

"I mean what I said."

"But..you just said you knew tha-"

"That you two are both in love with her, and are sexually attracted to her yes."

"Then why?"

"Because I know You won;t do anything to make her worse. I need to head off to a hearing In Canada. I am going to be away for a couple weeks. It's about her mother. She is getting out of prison soon, and has declared she wants to take custody of her child again. I don't want to put her through the pain of that unease. So I want you to to take care of her. I am her Guardian but I was also a teenager a little while ago. She needs to be comfortable the most right now. And that is with you two."

Dirk and Dave just stared at her in shock. Alex was going to be living with the striders for a couple weeks. Her cousin knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Just stay alive. That's all I care about."

"Okay…"Alex spoke softly before she hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me. I want to stay with you...Don't let her take me…"

"I won't. Don't you worry."Rhowen cooed.

Alex nodded her head as she watched Rhowen carefully leave, saying some more byes before she was Gone. And she was left with the….Dave and Dirk. Dave was first to speak up.

"I am not going to treat you different. I knew about this. But I just don't want to see you like that again. Let's go home okay? You were discharged and hour ago" Dave smiled as he hesitantly moved closer to Alex before he pecks her cheek. She sighed as she smiled a bit. It was sweet. But feeling the second pair of lips on her head made her flush again.

Dirk held her hand and kissed it softly."Time to go home." He coos as he smiled to her. Her eyes flutter back to Dave, who's hand carefully rests on her bandaged wrist. Alex gave a small smile back to Dave before she spoke up.

"I would love to go home."

Dear God what was happening in the kitchen. Alex had been given the spare room to sleep in, though both boys had been willing to share. She didn't want a fight, so she declined. But after a while she had smelt smoke. She was worried. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw the two Striders rushing around the kitchen, as they burned the food. With a quick reflex, Alex hurried in and shut the stove off. She looks back at the boys, who looked to her in slight shock.

"H-hey Alex...what are you doing? You should be r-"

"Resting? I would but you will kill us all if you try to cook for us. Move."

Dave and Dirk watch for a second before they back away from the stove and fridge, Alex stepping in quickly. She wasn't the best cook but she knew how to make shit that tasted eatable. She moved around the kitchen quickly, saved what she could from the beef and shifted around to add spices soon looking to a certain older strider smirking as he shoved his brother towards her. SHe almost drops the food as she moved to put her hand out against his chest to stop him. Dirk grins as he leans back.

"I think it's only fair that Dave get's some time with you baby. He does care a lot. And he knows you well." He said as he moved to kiss her head, and ruffle dave's hair before he moved out of the kitchen calling back. "I will be back. I am going to go to Lexie's place to get some of her things for her. She still needs clothes while here." And soon the door was heard closing.

Dave looks to Alex flushing a bit, before he straightened up and smirks leaning himself on the counter. He didn't realize there was water there so his hand slipped, causing him to fall a bit. He grumbled as Alex giggled covering her mouth. Dave frowns as he moved to take the food from her hand to put it on the counter behind her, and moved, hands on either side of her hips soon to snake around them and hold her against him. As he carefully pressed his forehead against her head, he smiled softly when her hands lifted to slip off his shades, the boy shaking out his locks a bit to smirk to her, red eyes boring into her. Soon he carefully leans in, leaving a small kiss on her nose, one hand sliding up to trail over her shoulder slowly, then down. Her arm extends naturally at the touch, Dave guiding it up to his shoulder. His fingers finally reached her bandaged wrists, and he carefully turns his head, holding it softly as he pressed his lips to it softly as he smiled to her being careful as he watched her, his hand sliding up her arm to link their hands together. Dave's stare was making her flush and soon enough she looks away, her free hand still pressing to his chest. She felt his lips trailing up her arm making her grow ever so dark. He soon was at her shoulder, his hand lifting her arm out to the side and started to make shapes and actions with his, hers quickly mirroring them. Dave grins a bit as his lips move to her neck hearing her breath catch in her throat. He moved to kiss her throat, against the very front of her neck. She shivers and shudders for a second before Dave let out a small growl when she relaxed. He almost enjoyed the small shivers and tense muscles under her skin. Dave was soon lifting her up carefully as he kissed her neck Alex gripping onto his shirt in surprise. Dave continued with the small kisses and unconsciously started to suck on her neck trying to leave a hickey as he moved to the closest place he could manage to get to without pinning her to a wall. The couch. He quickly knelt keeping her body as still as possible as he shifted to unwrap her legs from his hips, only to find her holding on tighter. He looks up to her, and was surprised to see what was waiting, looking at him. Alex's eyes were green. A hand clamped over her mouth. She felt embarrassed about this. About Dave;s actions. She wasn't sure what to do. Dave smiled as he carefully shifts to look her in the eyes, keeping his bright red eyes on her.

"Hey...Strings...It's still Dave. I won't do anything if you don't feel up to it. But know, I will be jealous if you say no to me but yes to Dirk. We are both here for you. I…..I have loved you for a long time." He cooed, his hand ghosting over her skin leaving a tingle over her skin. She wasn't sure what to say. He loved having Dave as her best friend… but seeing him like this, made her squirm. She was with, Dirk and Dave. Dirk left specifically to try to remove that aspect. He trusted his brother to treat her right. Dave knew her more personally. But…

"Wh-what if Dirk comes back?" She whispers only to make dave perk his head up hearing her voice. He processed her words before he chuckles and shifts to lean over her.

"He would do what i would if i ever happen to walk in on you two. Either stay and watch because it's you, leave us alone to do it… or join in. No anger." He smiled as he rubbed her cheek with a smirk. He soon carefully leans in to catch her lips with his as he nuzzled her softly, brushing their noses. Her body relaxed as she felt him kiss her. Her cheeks burned still but she moved to tangle her hands in Dave's hair. The boy quickly took this as a bit of a go ahead as he moved to lay her down, as he lay on top of her, careful not to crush her. He let his hands wander a bit soon lightly rubbing her stomach, his hands having pushed her shirt up a bit. She wasn't sure if she was ready for Dave. Because, for fuck's sake Dirk was always surprising her.

Alex was a bit disappointed as she felt Dave move off the couch and watched him slip into the kitchen. She heard Dave call from the kitchen.

"Take your shirt off for me will you baby?" Baby. It felt a bit weird to hear dave's voice use it. To have it mean her. But she shifts a bit to carefully tug the shirt up above her head and off her head, only to see a smirking dave staring at her a small bowl in his hand. She could feel his eyes on her body taking it in. she noticed one of his hands tense as he kept himself in check. He seemed to grit his teeth before he smirks and moved to sit beside her again. He smiled putting the bowl down to show some ice in the bowl . Shit. This was not anything she was expecting from him. She should have expected it. She watched Dave's empty hand start at her collarbone as he let one finger, his ring finger, trail down her body slowly, teasingly as he felt her pale warm skin below it. She could see his own chest tighten from nerves. SHe relaxed to his touch, even lightly moving her body up to press into it. Dave groans under his breath his eyes intensely focused on her. He soon reaches over to quickly grab a piece of ice. He looks to her before his free hand slides under ehr to unclip her bra with one hand. Shit. He was actually making her more nervous by his intense gaze. Soon he slides it off her body, the feeling of his fingers haunting her skin with warmth.

She shudders again as she felt the cold surface of the melting ice press to her stomach. Her eyes shot to Dave. but her was to focused. He started to draw on her body with the ice, watching the trail of water as he left it behind. Her body squirms quickly at this. Dave bit his lip to keep quiet listening hard as he slid the ice up to her chest carefully circling her smalle erect nipplesher whole body tensing, hands grabbing at the couch to keep quiet. But soon enough he pressed the ice directly to her tit making her gasp quickly nails digging into the fabric as she squeals at the feeling. Dave smiled as he watched her and he moved his hand to grip hers letting her old his hand as he teased her skin shifting and squirming more.

"Dave it's fucking cold! S-stop!"

"Let me warm it up then." He grins and he moved putting the ice back in the bowl before he licks up her body, over the trails and soon reaches her chest. His tongue passes over her nipple slowly flicking the tip of his tongue on the tip. And soon his mouth claims it quickly suckign on it teeth rollling the nipple in his mouth. He listens to his reward as she moans loudly, body shivering at the action. She is left gasping as dave rests his head on her chest, one hand cupping her breast, his ear to her ribcage. He grins as he listens to her.

"Your heart is going crazy, Strings"Dave chuckles as he looks to her, cheeks pink.

Alex bit her lip as she raised her hand, and slips her hand into his hair. Dave looks at her watching the shift in her eyes from green to red and pink. Dave smiled and pulled himself up to kiss her sweetly, her hands crawling down his back to tug at his shirt carefully, steadily. Dave made her feel safe. He knew her limits before she did. She could feel his mind always taking a break to check on her. But she was happy right now.

Dave obliged quickly as he pulled away sitting up to pull his shirt off and toss it to the side. She looks up at him a bit out of breath, and the muscled boy looks at her. He seemed to be, taking in everything, How he made her act. It was only now that Dave seemed to notice something. A small red mark above her chest. It was the hickey Dirk had left the other day.

Dave was… actually a lot more developed than she thought. His longer torso made her feel just that much smaller. She looks away fro a second before Dave's body arches back down his lips trailing down her neck and her chest, over her stomach. She watched as Dave's lips sat at the edge of her pants, his hands making quick work of it. He tugged them down harshly, his hands holding onto her hips as he lifts them up and pulled them down to her ankles.

She was bright red as she looks down to him. He was just finished taking off her pants, and he was kissing her thighs. She squirms a bit uncomfortably. She wasn't quite sure how to react. Dirk hadn't tried this yet. So she was nervous as hell.

Dave noticed and grins softly before he kissed right next to her pussy, on her inner thigh, and soon was suckign and nipping holding her other leg to his shoulder, stroking it. SHe squirms roughly at the actions and once it's over and he carefully licks the darker skin she realized. He didn't like seeing the mark Dirk had given her. He wanted to mark her too.

"Tonight you are all mine." He smirks up to her. There was something in his smile. Something, slightly frightening.

"Strings...I can be sweet to you… you know that…." He mumbled as his hands stroke her thighs kissing at her hips as he spoke, eyes on one place. "But being like this...If I am allowed to do anything I want, I love to be the hunter….catching and controlling my prey. Like we are animals. I get crude...I want you to know, I love you. I may not be.. The sweet and cool Dave you have come to know. I am very different in bed."

And before Alex could say anything in return Dave's hands grips her hips harshly and his tongue slides up her small pussy quickly causing a shaking squeal from Alex. and his nose pressed against her clit. And man did Dave love to hear the air catch in her chest,and feel her try to scramble away. He had just found something that Dirk had neglected. And he was going to abuse it. He pressed his nose against it harsher as his tongue plunged into her, her hands quick to try to grab something, the couch, his hair, anything. Dave keeps her leg apart as he continues to pleasure her her body squirming and arching, voice falling short at this. She had no voice to express this right now.

In a sudden rush the front door opens followed by the ever familiar steps of Dirk. He was back. He had gotten her clothes. Alex was to lost in Dave's actions to process what to do. Dave however continued on knowingly getting a final scream out of her, catching Dirk's attention instantly. He looks to the two as his foot hit the door, closing it. His cheeks flushed at the sight. He had expected something but this was driving him to the edge of sanity quickly. Dave pulls back licking his lips, panting lightly as the red haired girl lay a naked mess on the couch.

Dirk was the first to speak.

"You um….seem to be...having fun while I was gone…"

"Yeah… tons…"Dave grins as he slips her her legs off his shoulders, and moved to sit up his hand dragging over her shaking body. Alex saw the competition in their eyes. Anger. THey both wanted something. But both understood they couldn't fight over it. They had to share. But friendly competition for certain things was fine.

Dirk steadily moved to put the suitcase down and walks over towards the two, Dave's hand tracing small shapes In Alex's hips. Dirk carefully moved to the girl his hands lightly stroking her head as he carefully leans in to kiss her softly, sweetly. He lingers for a moment before he backs up again settles himself back in a chair. Dave raised a brow at him but he shrugged a bit. He moved to lean over alex and kissed her lips, moving to push his tongue in her mouth as he makes her taste herself hands trailing over her body. It felt like she could still feel the ghost of his fingers all over her. Dirk watched his body different again. He seemed angry, but his sadistic nature shows on his features as Dave's hands press into her bones.

"Get ready for another strider." He purrs in her ear.


	10. Chapter 9: Lost In The Moment

Dave, as he held himself shirtless over Alex's bare body, smirks down to her. She was shivering a bit as she nervously looks between Dirk and Dave. Finally Dave took her jaw to keep her eyes on him as he kissed her deeply once more his body soon lowering down to her's to keep her warm as he massaged her sides, hips lightly grinding into her causing a yelp. His jeans were rough against her bare pussy and clit. Dave lifts up quickly as he looks at her, worry quickly etched onto his face. Alex pursed her lips a bit as she shifted to cover herself. He was confused at first before he realized what happened. He groans sitting up once more as he shifts out from between her legs to get his pants off. Dirk rolled his eyes a bit as he shifted out of his chair for the moment to rub Alex's head getting her attention to him for a moment, pecking her cheek before staring into her eyes a hand slowly sliding down her body to between her legs about to tease her before Dave hissed from behind Dirk.

"I can't even have one moment before you move in huh?" He was a bit annoyed.

"Any other time you have her alone you can have your fun. But if I walk in to see my girl naked, of course I am not leaving. At least not right away. This time you will just have to learn to share. I am only trying to excite her anyway right now."

WIth a small glare exchanged between the two Dirk steps back to let Dave have his time with Alex. Dave shifted over Alex to get her attention again as he shifted between her legs his cock suddenly against her wet pussy making her gasp. She looks up to dave as he grins, the meek expression making him want to learn more and more. He shifted to grind against her properly now, free of the rough material. Her face flushed as she feels this, and after a moment, Dave shifted to turn her onto her side lifting her leg to hold it with one hand as he held his cock with the other. He had rolled her to face dirk making the red in her face darker. Dirk watched with a smirk but said nothing. Dave shifted his hips quickly to slide himself inside of her making her squeak.

Alex shifted surprised at the sudden movement and her stomach turning a bit at the different sensations and how he moved inside her. She couldn't help but let out soft Moans and whimpers slowly getting louder as dave started to speed up, hooking her leg over his shoulder, forcing her hips to raise a bit more into his thrusts. Dave watched Alex as her face contorted from the pleasure he was giving her. She glanced over to Dirk to notice his bulge in his pants, hand over it palming lightly as he seemed to be thinking something.

She could only think on this for a second as Dave pulled out of her making her gasp from the sensation only to flip her over onto her stomach, raising her to her knees before pushing back into her making her moan almost screaming from the feeling of him pushing deeply into her getting a growl of approval from dave as he held her hips starting to pick up his pace a bit before a loud scrape against the floor interrupts them.

"Dave. Take this up to your room. Now. unless you want me to ruin your fun and take some time out with my princess here too." Dirk says, gloved hand covering his eyes tent in his pants very clear now. Dave chuckled a bit and before alex could shift to stand up, dave pulled her back into his lap, still deep inside her as he grabbed her thighs just behind her knees and stood up holding her and slowly shifting her to move up and down slightly.

"F-Fuck Dave!" She squeaks out reaching back to hold onto his neck and shoulders for upper body support as he smirks. The moan made Dirk glance up to see what he was doing and he grit his teeth forcing himself to stay still as not to involve himself. Dave could have 1 night guaranteed that Dirk would not touch her sexually. She was all Dave's for the night. And as much as Dave understood this he was going to torture Dirk by fucking her all night, and make her scream from it too. He had a lot of catching up to do.

Dave made it up the stairs shifting her up and down every once in awhile to make Alex jolt or moan before he got to his bedroom. He sat down to let her climb off, already a bit of a quivering mess os he could get up and lock the door, just in case Dirk decided to try anything.

Returning to the bed where Alex had slowly sat up Dave smiled to her, face flushed and a bit out of breath.

"D-dave…. You…."

"I'm strong?" He grins a bit cockily with a short Flex, the muscles on his arms a lot more defined then she remembered. He noticed her looking a bit longer so he flexed again with a grin on his lips.  
"You can touch them if you want. My body is yours to explore." He hummed. Though clearly being his cocky self, she takes the offer and let her hands squeeze the solid muscle on his arm, slowly letting her hand trail over to his shoulder and collarbone tracing the shapes. Soon she let her hand wander down his chest, Dave's arms relaxing as he watched her hands explore his body trying to sit still and not let his hormones take over to ruin this moment. Alex let a sigh out as she took her hand back.

"Wow. You… really are a lot more…..strong….a lot stronger than I thought…. That's the phrase."

"Fuck the words right out of you? Dont worry. You can just enjoy tonight." He hummed before leaning over to kiss her deeply shifting to lay her down on the bed. She kissed him back passionately and soon enough Dave had her legs resting on his hips as he was pushing back into her. She moans and gasps pulling a bit at the sheets. Alex pants softly as she bites at her lip trying to muffle her moans. Dave growls and shifted holding her hip as he moved his mouth to her shoulder giving a soft kiss before biting her harshly making her gasp and shiver at the feeling. The pain sending a shiver down her spine leaving a tingle of pleasure through her body. Dave noticed this and grinds trusting slowly picking up to a rhythmic pace as he kissed her skin surprising her with bites to the neck shoulders and arms. He flips her over and pins her to the bed, forcing his way back into her as he bide at her back getting a loud moaning yelp from her at the feeling. She could feel her body continuously building up before he pushed her over the edge and forced her to cum as he kept moving even mumbling under his breath.

"Good. Cum for me Alex."

She was left a bit of a moaning mess soon her body falling stomach down to the bed panting hard and clearly starting to loose strength from all the pleasure to her. Dave stayed still for a moment panting himself as he looks at her small bruise like marks forming where he bit a bit harder, his hand guiding over her back, giving a small soothing feeling to her skin while he was still.

After a minute like this his hands moved to hold hers, holding her hands to the bed, and soon started to thrust again, fucking her into the bed making her gasp in surprise and moan a bit loudly once more.

"D-dave…. What are you doing?"

"Not done with you yet. I want to see you helpless, from cumming so much as I fuck you until you can't stay awake. I will make sure you get a good night's rest." Dave said his sother dawl slipping out a bit as he arched his back a bit as he continued to thrust into her again grunting from the pleasure. She had lost track of time. And soon enough she felt Dave thrust hard, her mind slipping away as she was exhausted. He thrust a couple more times before groaning cumming finally after making her endlessly cum. She lays back on the bed looking up at him as he grins down taking a moment after his orgasm to slowly pull out and lay next to her pecking her forehead.

"Goodnight Alex. have sweet dreams." He purrs pulling a soft blanket over the two of them as her eyes close quickly slipping away into a dreamless sleep. A deep, calm sleep for once.


End file.
